


The moon searches, for she has been forsaken

by Chronomorph_Hiraeth



Series: The Gods Are Weeping [1]
Category: Chinese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Forgotten Ones, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronomorph_Hiraeth/pseuds/Chronomorph_Hiraeth
Summary: In which Chang E wishes for a better ending and the Jade Rabbit yearns for something.A One-Shot.
Series: The Gods Are Weeping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179866





	The moon searches, for she has been forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply my own interpretation of Chang E's story, I hope this is satisfactory!

The Jade Rabbit watches the swirling patterns of the clouds from Earth.

It’s almost therapeutic, but it knows that it has long lost the chance to ever return to what it liked to live as.

It hurt to be immortal.

It turns to stare at the goddess next to it.

The goddess softly spoke.

“Do you think we can ever return? What really is our purpose here? We’re just…lonely.”

Jade Rabbit bobbed its head along with the statement on loneliness.

It huffs.

It’s tired.

Its arms were sore and tired from using the pestle to make Elixirs, and it was cold and lonely from staying on this palace on the Moon.

It was meant to be selfless.

Jade Rabbit wanted to be selfish.

Jade Rabbit wants to have something other than itself to keep.

It wants to search.

:: ::

Chang E sighs.

She watches the little Jade Rabbit work.

She's content.

(no she isn't)

She's at peace.

(there is so much inner turmoil)

She let go.

(where is her love?)

She loves.

(she longs)

She finds.

(she searches)

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, another experiment, I guess. I love doing short drabbles for the sake of writing something sad and somewhat vague, but try to make it emotional.  
> :)  
> Hope you enjoyed, I guess!


End file.
